Little salvatore- A defan FanFic
by MiniatureSalvatore36
Summary: A very angry Damon takes things into his own hands.. but something goes horribly wrong..
1. witches and babies

Little Salvatore-

present day Damon and Stefan

Damon-

Why is it that I always always end up being the bad guy , I said as I got closer to bonnie, I was sick and tired of always having to defend Stefan and his little playmates, sure they were useful.. to Stefan but when it came to me I was chopped liver.

We all were sitting in the living room, fire crackling away giving off a faint orange glow, we were arguing whether to go after Klaus with one of the daggers or we could use a witch or we could try to find the white-oak steak, one of those was not going to happen and of course Stefan jumped in to make a counter offer..

" We should just use the witch"

" Bon bon here doesn't have enough magical ju ju to perform the spell, she would be more of a use to us dead"

Caroline and bonnie glared at me..

" What! sorry but I can not have you dying I might need you in the future" I said glaring right back at her

" you know what fine do whatever the fuck you want, Hell even let hero hair over here help you, he would be a lot more useful then me" I then stormed out of the house prepared to do this my own way.

I decided to visit my very old friend who new a guy who knew another guy who knows a witch, I walked into the abandoned warehouse and I heard the old metal door creak open and I saw the witch walk out with a heart in her hand, my eyes grew wide as she started chanting some whitchy-woo-woo, my ears and head felt like they were going to explode, and I dropped to the floor in agonizing pain. She came closer to me with a wooden steak in hand ready to kill me when all the sudden Stefan came bounding through the door with wide eyes.

The witch turned to him and Stefan being the saint he is had a offer.

" NO!"

" don't hurt him, hurt me instead"

" STEFAN" I yelled

" You are not gonna risk your life for me now GET OUT OF HERE"

I screamed, but it was to late the witch had already begun chanting

" Technogulous de amrexo y tondesapto en valesquata y donz "

I watched in horror as Stefan disappeared and once he did the witch did as well

I jumped up and went over to the pile of stefan's clothes and picked up the clumps of clothing, the thing I did not notice was that there was a small things curled up into stefan's leather jacket, I hesitantly tried to remove the jacket but the mystery thing only made a noise of disapproval. I finally managed to move it and once I did my eyes widened..

it couldn't be

it's not

could it be?

no

but it was I looked again and noticed his dirty-blonde hair and piercing green eyes, I did a double take before finally realizing that it was him..

it was Stefan..

just way younger

but the most important part was

that he was

alive..


	2. New Surroundings

Stefan looked up at me with his piercing green eyes and it made my heart melt..

" Damy when did you get so big" Stefan said with his adorable little voice

" I didn't get big buddy you just got really small"

I said in a joking manner as Stefan playfully glared at me which made him look weird, he shoved his arms into the air in a universal carry we gesture which I happily complied to. I picked up Stefan and was surprised by his lightness..

" Damy can we go home "

" sure stef we can go home"

Stefan nodded his head and slumped into my shoulder, at this gesture I held him tightly to my chest. Now all I have to do is explain this to everyone else.

 _Back at the Boarding House_

I slowly opened the door to the boarding house being careful not to wake up Stefan who was sleeping soundly on my shoulder, as I walked through the door everyone who I thought had left my house ran up to me waking up Stefan and scaring him until tears brimmed his eyes and he started shaking out of fear.

" Everyone Back up! " I yelled

" Damon what happened where is Stefan"

" Yeah what happened is everything okay"

" why are you holding a child?"

" ENOUGH" I yelled to silence everyone, I will explain later now everyone GET OUT.

Soon enough everyone left and I was left to comfort a sobbing Stefan, I brought him closer to my chest and I felt his tiny hands grip my shirt and his salty tears stain it, too enough when his crying has ceased he wanted to be put down, I gave into his little demand and as soon as I had put him down he had a million questions to ask me.

" Damon I'm hungry"

" damon where's mommy?"

" Damon who were all of those scary people? and why were they being mean to you"

"Well buddy I do not have any food"

I said as I picked him up again, for some reason I felt the urge to have him close to me at all times.

" and mommy well Stefan mommy isn't here because mommy is in the sky"

Stefan had always ben a very understanding child even of the most incomprehensible things that you would think not even a child of his age would even begin to understand.

" And Stefan those were my _friends_ , they may not be the best to me but they are still my friends"

Stefan just sat in my lap nodding his head

" Damon can we get food now" Stefan whined, "sure buddy of course we can"

I was walking out to my blue mustang when I realized something, well multiple things

Stefan was human

Stefan had to eat human food

Stefan does't know that I am a vampire

I do not have a car seat

or proper clothes

or any threats to us taken care of

I pushed all of that aside and just gently placed Stefan into my car, lets just say he was not happy about that, tears immediately brimmed his eyes and just as I was about to close the car door he jumped out and locked may leg in a death grip. After many long minutes of fighting him I just decided I could compel a cop if he noticed anything suspicious, I got into the drivers seat and began driving to the local target.

Stefan had fallen asleep in my lap on the way and I had to compel 3 police officers.. anyways I pulled into the parking lot and turned off my engine and slowly shook Stefan awake. After 30 seconds of shaking him he finally woke up and clung on to my neck all happy.

" Damy"

" Hey teddy bear"

" you ready to be a big boy and go into the store"

" Yeah Damon I am a big boy now"

I rubbed my nose against his and he giggled, I then proceeded to walk into the store.

I placed Stefan in the shopping cart and then began to search around, I found him some jeans some pull over shirts some graphic short sleeved t-shirts, we were walking passed leather jackets and Stefan started pointing and bouncing up and down, I looked over to wear he was pointing and saw that there was a children's sized leather jacket that looked just like mine,

" no Stefan not right now okay bud"

" no, yes day right now"

I glared at Stefan

" Hey little man I know you think your all big and tough but you don't call the shots and I am not getting you the leather jacket"

I noticed that tears brimmed his eyes and all the sudden he broke down into full on tears. I tried to calm down his sobs but failed and people were starting to stare, I put Stefan back down into the cart and frantically threw a leather jacket into he cart then moved onto the next thing that I needed to get for him. I then grabbed some sneakers and socks and also I grabbed him a black beanie with a grey and white stripe on it, after I gathered all the clothes with Stefan's consent I went to the food aisle and picked up some kid friendly food such as mac&cheese and these cracker things, I don't know Stefan seemed pretty excited about it/ After I had found all the food that I would need we were walking to checkout when all the sudden we walked past the toy aisle, Stefan pointed to it and I knew if I said no it would only lead to more necessary tears and I did not want to upset my baby brother. I turned the cart around and walked into the aisle filled with all types of toys, Stefan pointed to a few little cars one of which looked like my mustang, he also saw a stuffed wolf and bunny, I found the irony of Stefan choosing a stuffed bunny to love and hug when in reality he ate bunny's. After Stefan had found his toys I walked over to the checkout and paid for all of the items and then loaded everything into the car and drove him with Stefan in my lap, _screw the carseat_

We arrived home and I fixed Stefan a quick little dinner and he ate some of it, I noticed how is eyes began to droop and he looked like he could pass out at any second. So I picked him up went up to my room and fell into my bed with Stefan who was clutching me and the bunny.

 _I felt the need to protect him even though I knew I was going to be able to fix him._


	3. A surprise guest

I woke up in the morning feeling particularly exhausted, I lazily got out of bed and then noticed something was wrong..

where was Stefan?

what happened to Stefan?

Is he okay?

I am a horrible brother!

I vamped down the stairs yelling Stefan's name but there was still not response thats when heard a noise coming from the kitchen, I grabbed a wooden steak and slowly crept into the kitchen, I turned the corner and saw Elena!

no that can't be Elena.. I just talked to her the other day.. that could only be..

" KATHERINE"!? I yelled, that bitch was holding Stefan my baby brother, the only thing keeping me sane. I vamped over to Katherine and ripped Stefan out of her cold arms, I cuddled him to my chest and breathed in the scent of his hair.

Out of no where Stefan yelled

" I WANT AUNTIE KATHERINE"

I swear my mouth dropped to the floor, I then looked from Katherine to Stefan.

" excuse me but STEFAN SALVATORE, I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU IN THE HANDS OF THAT POOR EXCUSE FOR A VAMPIRE"

I immediately regret saying that because tears brimmed Stefan's eyes and he kicked and kicked until I put him down on the floor, he then ran over to Katherine sobbing his little heart out and she scooped him up into her arms and he sobbed into her shoulder. I tried to run over to him but Katherine only vamped into the living room.

" Katherine put Stefan down"!

she only glared at me and held Stefan closer to her chest, she then started whispering sweet nothings into his ears.

" its alright baby, its okay calm down darling your going to make yourself sick sweetie"

" auntie Katherine, I want you to stay.. can you stay"

" of course I can baby"

and just like that Stefan stopped crying and he put his head into Katherine's shoulder and fell asleep. She rocked him slowly basically putting him into a trance,

" you know.. it's a bit creepy.. the fact that just 3 days ago Stefan was a full grown 145 or so year old vampire and now your holding him like he's your long lost child"

Katherine stared at me a bit..

" what now you pick a time to keep your mouth shut! You don't get it Katherine it's hard to take care of Stefan like this! he is practically human and I could hear his blood because I haven't fed in 3 days! I am so hungry that all I could think about is his blood but if I hurt him I would never be able to forgive myself! and now you show up and I don't know what to do"! I yelled feeling very exhausted all the sudden

Katherine finally spoke

" you know for a fact that Stefan was the first love of my life and I would never hurt him! Your a dick if you think I would do something like that"

" Damon I know you don't trust me and I know for a fact that you want nothing to do with me but I swear once we find something to help Stefan we will save him but for now I really need you to take care of yourself, go and feed, go drain someone if that helps, but just trust that Stefan is safe with me".

" fine.. but it's still creepy" I then gave her my signature smirk

" oh grow up and go eat something, your not you when your hungry"

" whatever doppelgänger"

I then vamped out of the house to find my next meal.. okay maybe next few meals I am starving!

MM MMMMMMMMMMM MMM, that was delicious did I mention how incredibly good strangers taste!

I walked back into the boarding house and was bombarded with a small body colliding with my legs, I looked down and Stefan had tear stains all over his cheeks, I immediately scooped him and and he shoved his head into my shoulder and his tears slowly made their way down my neck onto my shirt.

" Hey teddy bear its alright buddy your alright wanna tell damy what happened"

" d-dd-damy I didn't know where you were and I-I got scared, Damy I thought something happened to you"

I did a sigh of relief and then Katherine walked in

" aww Steffy bear I told you he would be back, but someone missed their big brother didn't they"

Stefan started blushing and he hid his head in my shoulder

I chuckled and then checked the time and it read 10:30, I looked back at Stefan who had practically passed out, Katherine then came over and lightly pulled him from my grasp and went upstairs to put him in his pajama's

( I know what you dirty minded people out there are thinking and Stop it! Stefan is a mere child Katherine isn't gonna do anything JEEZ)

I walked upstairs into my room where Stefan was just getting into my sheets, I must say he did look pretty adorable in his batman onesie,

" King Stefan said that you didn't mind him sleeping in your room"

" I don't mind at all "

" Hey Stefan aren't you missing something I said"

Stefan looked at me before searching around the bed

" Damy where is fluffy"

I vamped down to the living room and vamped back up the stairs with fluffy in my hands

Fluffy was Stefan's bunny that had grey brown and white fur and it was incredibly soft

I handed Stefan fluffy and he immediately hugged her close to him, I then started to get ready for bed, I went into my bathroom took my shirt off and changed into some black sweat pants and walked back out, I noticed Katherine had changed into some pajamas of her own, I didn't care though I just wanted to cuddle Stefan close to me and never let him go. Both me and Katherine got into the bed and I hugged Stefan close to me as Katherine kissed his head, We then drifted off into a perfect sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Author thingy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _I am sorry about not updating soon enough school has been crazy with all the final tests and stuff and I have had a lot of homework and just have been really busy I will try to have another chapter up soon but maybe comment what the next chapter should be about.._

 _Stay amazing my wolves-_

 _Sincerely me_


	4. Hybrid eyes and Tears

I woke up smelling blood, more specifically Katherine's blood.. I vamped out of bed and threw on a random shirt and vamped down the stairs. I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Stefan sitting in the living room on one of the big leather sofas and I vamped to the front of the house and saw Katherine trying desperately to pull the splintered wood out of her lower stomach. I vamped over to her and helped her to get the rest of the splinters out, I then asked what happened,

" Katherine what happened who did this to you"

she looked me dead in the eyes fear and anger written all over her face

" klaus is what happened Damon, he came up to the front door out of no where and then Stefan was following me like a dog so I had to..

" Spit it out Katherine what happened! "

" I compeled Stefan Damon!

my breathing hitched, and it was my turn to glare at Katherine, but if looks could kill..

" YOU DID WHAT"

" you heard me " she said, hints of regret in her voice

I pushed her away from me and vamped back to Stefan who looked at me with the biggest eyes I have ever seen…

" DAMY "

I ran over to him and picked him up and held him close to my chest,

" hey teddy bear, hey baby "

Stefan nestled his head into my shoulder and hugged me tighter

" Damy.. who is Klaus? "

My eyes widened as I came to a realization that Stefan must've seen who Klaus was before Katherine compelled him

" He is a very bad man and if you ever see him you have to tell me or aunt Katherine okay? " I said in my sweetest voice possible

Stefan just nodded and snuggled back into my shoulder.

I walked back up to my room and went to put Stefan back inside of my nice comfortable king sized bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ P.O.V Change ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Klaus P.O.V

I Vamped back into the mansion that me and the rest of my siblings were currently residing in and I stalked up to my room..

" I had katerina, but Damon had to step in my way! Everyone knows what happens when you get in my way! " I yelled at the top of my lungs, Rebekah then came into my bedroom looking as annoyed as ever

" goddammit Nik! I am trying to get things done for the upcoming dance committee and all I hear is you shouting about killing someone"

I glared at Rebekah and then went back to thinking of all the ways I could make Damon suffer

It then came to me as a wicked grin spread to my face, I looked back at Rebekah with a cheeky smile and then rubbed my hands together and walked out of my bedroom and went down to paint and scheme.

I had been painting a picture of a city with a red sky in the background as I was thinking about my plan and I had just finished working out the details, here is what I am going to do, since I am a hybrid I am going to shift at will and attack Stefan in front of Damon.. that is what he gets for ruining my plans!

 _A few hours later_

I shifted and was now running full speed down to the Salvatore Boarding House and I slammed into the door with all of my might knocking the door off it's hinges which I then wolfed into the house. I was now headed right towards Stefan,

Stefan turned around and I jumped on top of him preparing to rip his body to shreds until something happened to me,.. Something clicked.. I looked at Stefan's face and he had tears in his eyes and he just looked so small and vulnerable, I was about to shift back into my human form when all the sudden Damon and Katerina pushed me off and they grabbed Stefan who latched onto Damon and started sobbing and flailing into his shirt, I immediately felt bad and vamped over to Damon and took Stefan out of his arms.. This only made Stefan cry harder.. I cuddled him closer to my chest and began to rub small circles around his back and whispering soothing things in his ear, he started to calm down and he looked directly into my eyes, I flashed my hybrid eyes and he put his small soft hands on my cheeks and looked into my eyes and giggled, I kissed his head and he sunk down into my shoulder.

I looked up from Stefan's sleeping form and averted my eyes to Katerina and Damon who looked at me with anger and confusion, Damon vamped over to me and I quickly bit his arm which sent him bending over backwards in pain.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR "

I noticed Stefan starting to stir

" keep your voice down " I whisper yelled in Damon's ear

" if you wake him up you wish you hadn't " I said as I bit my wrist and bled out into an expensive glass sitting on the table next to me

Damon hungrily drank the blood and slammed the glass down on the table in relief that the pain had finally receded from his arm

" Explain! " Damon said angrily

katerina just cowered behind Damon and glared at me

" You really wanna know what I did, I wanted to get revenge on you Damon for trying to foil my plans to kill Katerina, so I decided that I would kill Stefan so that you would be so distracted with grief that you would turn on Katerina and I would be able to strike, but Stefan looked so vulnerable something just clicked, I'm pretty sure it was a wolf thing but my vampire side would never have done that, I feel the need to protect Stefan with my life, you have my word on this I will never hurt him, I will be your alley and I will help you keep Stefan safe and help him get back to normal"..

No one said anything after that, they simply just nodded Stefan started to wake up and when he did he smiled and said..

" Uncle Klaus "

those words alone made my heart grown fonder of my bitesized best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _P.O.V Change_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _We have Klaus on our side_

 _he wants to protect Stefan_

 _does he want me dead…_


	5. Idea Time!

I am running out of ideas so like if you guys want to comment some ideas for chapters go ahead

( I will be doing all of them but they have to make sense with what is going on now )


	6. Scraped knees and hybrid teeth

Damon P.O.V

A sleeping Stefan was put back into my arms and Katherine was nowhere to be found and neither was Klaus, who does he think he is! coming into my house and taking away my Stefan, I breathed in his scent and then brought him up to my room to get some well needed rest.. In the morning I would deal with Klaus and find Katherine.. But for now I am going to sleep on it with Stefan.

It was finally morning and I was in the kitchen when I heard the pitter patter of tiny feet coming down the stairs and there he was my little man in all his glory carrying his stuffed bunny and his little blanket.. I vamped over to him and picked him up..

" hey baby, what do you want for breakfast "

I asked in my smallest voice possible

" c-can I have cereal Damy? "

" Of course you can snuggle bug "

I walked back into the kitchen and put Stefan in a chair at the center island and made quick work of making him some fruit loops, I handed him the bowl and he slowly began to shovel the colorful circles in his mouth, I smiled to myself.. you really are perfect.

After Stefan was done eating his cereal I changed him into some clothes, turned on the TV and put on some derpy kids show and silently left the house, now all that was left to do was deal with Klaus.

I had sent Klaus a text saying that I wanted to talk about some things.. I then put my phone back in my pants pocket and vamped down to the woods where I would meet Klaus.

Klaus arrived all too quickly and we started talking about his intentions for Stefan and what happened to Katherine

" Oh my intentions for Stefan are nothing but pure, but as for Katerina I ripped out her heart and dumped the rest of her body in the atlantic ocean "

My eyes widened

" WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! KATHERINE WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT WAS GOING TO HELP ME WITH STEFAN THE REST OF HIS FRIENDS ARE ALL AGAINST HELPING ME "

I heard a rustling in the bushes, both me and Klaus turned around, then out of no where Stefan came out of the bushes and his hair was all ruffled and he had a small scratch on his face, which had started lightly bleeding, he started running towards me but he tripped over a root that was coming up from the ground and I heard a crack and I knew immediately that Stefan had hurt himself.. I tried to vamp over to him but Klaus had pulled me back.. This definitely angered me and I turned around and started fighting Klaus, but before I could throw another punch Stefan broke down into tears and threw his tiny body to the ground and began screaming and crying in pain, I tried to vamp over to his but Klaus stopped me and he was able to get there first. I silently cursed at Klaus for thinking he was just some angel that appeared out of thin air to save the day! Well news flash I had it all under control and me and Stefan would've been better off without Klaus, I looked over and noticed how Klaus had managed to reduce stefans sobbing to occasional sniffles.

This truly shocked me but also made me want to get rid of Klaus that much more, so me being me I acted upon my stubborn, sarcastic and narcissistic brain to make the decision to attack Klaus, I vamped over to him and pulled Stefan from nuts grasp setting him down in a pile of leaves I then vamped back over to Klaus and I started throwing punches at his face, I knew this from the beginning but Klaus was 100 times older and stronger then me but of course I acted on impulse instead of logic and ended up with Klaus almost biting my wrist with his hybrid teeth. Then out of the blue I heard the crying come back and I heard the crunch of leaves and saw that Stefan was running toward me and I could have sworn it triggered something in Klaus and he pulled away and retracted his teeth and walked over and stood by a tree, Stefan on the other hand threw his body into mine and I embraced him with the same amount of love and force but still being careful not to hurt him.

It had been a few minutes and I looked over and saw Klaus walking back towards me and Stefan, I looked at the ground not wanted to meet klaus's gaze, but he came over and picked Stefan up and Stefan nuzzled into him and Klaus kissed the top of his head, I found this cute and odd because Stefan was his best friend yet here he is kissing him anyways..

" Damon you irresponsible fool Stefan still has scratches and possibly a broken ankle and you do nothing about it, now if you excuse me I am taking him home and fixing him up "

Klaus then vamped out of the forest with Stefan in hand

" wait for me! " I then to vamped out of the forest and back to my home.

Hope you enjoyed if you want to suggest some things for new chapters go ahead and do that hope you guys liked it sorry I couldn't update


	7. Aunts and uncles

I vamped behind Klaus who was now standing in front of the mikealson mansion holding a dazed and confused Stefan,

" Damy! "

Stefan yelled, I never thought I'd be so happy to hear that annoying nickname, I walked over to Stefan who started wiggling in Klaus's arms like a fish outta water, I took him from Klaus and gave him the biggest hug ever which he happily returned, and just as we were reunited Stefan said these words..

" Damy and Niki are the best brothers ever "

My eyes widened and Klaus turned around with his facial expression matching mine. I was speechless was this a good thing? Maybe if I had Stefan we could make the mikealsons our allies, considering the fact that Katherine is probably dead I am kinda running out of people to trust, sure I mean I have stefan's friends but there nothing but a bunch of baby vamps, humans, a temperamental werewolf, Jeremy and not to mention how annoying everyone is, so in all honesty the mikealsons might not be that bad. With Stefan in my arms I followed behind Klaus as he walked threw the door yelling for his siblings to come down.

The first down was Elijah who was as I expected in a suit

Next down came kol who was adorning a leather jacket

Then came the last mikealson Rebekah

" Nicklaus may I remind you that we are supernatural beings with exceptional hearing and you do not need to yell " yes nik most of house have other things to do than listen to you talk everyone to death "

" Enough! You've made your point now I have something to discuss with all of you.. everyone you remember Stefan.. Stefan Salvatore ".

There was a long pause after that as I have expected Stefan to be ripped out of my arms and drained completely of his blood but that did not happen thank god. Instead they started smiling at Stefan.. I found it quite odd since they all are very brooding and emotionless, but Elijah even went as far as making Stefan laugh by gently tickling his sides.

" Alright he is adorable but we must discuss this, sit down "

I sat down on a couch with Stefan in my arms and the other mikealson sibling spread out across two love seats

" so now that Nicklaus has bonded with this.. well younger version of one of his closer friends it is crucial that we are involved with the safety of Stefan"

" to put Elijah's words simply we would like to be his aunt and uncles, as well as help you find a witch to get him back to normal, but for the time being let me hold my nephew! "

Rebekah said excitedly as she walked over to me and Stefan with open arms, I handed her Stefan who she balanced on her hip and started making him laugh.

" alright sweetheart what's my name "

Stefan squinched his eyes as if he was making an incredibly complicated decision

" uhhhh aunty bex "

The light in Rebekah's eyes sown brighter if that was even Possible as she pressed a light kiss to the crown of his head

Elijah than scooped him up out of Rebekah's arms

" now my turn "

Elijah said with a soft smile plastered on his face

" Uncle Lijah " Stefan said excitedly as Elijah wrapped his arms around stefan's tiny frame

After they hugged it was now kol who went to grab Stefan but Stefan shied away as tears gathered in his eyes and he wriggled out of Elijah's grip and ran over to me and jumped into my arms.

" Stefan baby what's wrong " Rebekah said in one if her many sweet voices

" me no like uncle kol, he hurt Damy " Stefan said as he buried his head deeper into my chest

Kol looked hurt, but he plaid it off like it was nothing, Klaus untangled Stefan from me and took him in his arms and walked over to kol.

" Steffy I swear to you that your uncle kol is like a giant teddy bear who loves cuddles and he loves you, and guess what! "

" what? " Stefan asked curiosity evident in his voice

" he loves candy and sweets and I've heard that you have a sweet tooth yourself you little pig "

Klaus said as he began tickling stefans stomach in a playful manner. Squeaks and squeals erupted from stefans mouth as he tried to push klaus's hands away from his stomach. Klaus removed his hands and set Stefan on the ground. Stefan then ran over to kol who lifted him into the air which made him laugh incredibly hard.

After everyone had cooed over Stefan he came back over to me and climbed into my lap and fell asleep immediately.

" there is no doubt that he loves you guys, and are you 100% positive that you know a witch that can fix him"

" of course we know a witch, but it will take time but as for now we want to enjoy Stefan in this incredibly adorable state"

I smiled in content as I began talking about other things like when Stefan would spend time with them and that Rebekah can not spoil him to much and that he sleeps at the boarding house unless Rebekah makes him a room in their mansion.

 _Maybe having the mikealsons help me won't be so bad I mean after all I'd Stefan is happy I'm happy_

Hope y'all enjoyed next chapter I am thinking about doing just the mikelasons just spoiling Stefan and just whole chapter dedicated to fluff!

But comment what you guys want and I will update as soon as possible


	8. A day with the mikelasons

The next few days went a little something like this..

Wake up at the boarding house with Stefan jumping on my bed and saying that his new favorite animal was a wolf

Then we would eat breakfast and so on..

After that Stefan started talking about his new " aunts and uncles " and how much he loved his brother niki

Afterwords I would just listen to him go on and on about random things he learned from the mikealson family, like that Elijah loves Shakespeare and kol loves well.. a lot of things, Rebekah likes to play games with Stefan and as Stefan puts it..

" I like to sleep with Klaus because he is warm "

I kept all thoughts to myself but I was really thinking what I was going to tell Stefan after he was changed back to normal..

Afterwards we arrived at the mikealson mansion and I got out along with Stefan and we strolled up to the door and knocked 3 times before someone finally answered it.

This time it was Rebekah, usually it was Elijah but today Rebekah graced us with her presence,

" alright so what time will you be back? "

" I'll probably be back at around 9-10:30, but depending how long it takes to feed I'm thinking about Like 11:00 maybe 12:00 but just make sure Stefan is in bed by then.. "

" sir yes sir " Rebekah said the sarcasm practically dripping off her words

I then said goodbye to Stefan and got back in the car and drove off to find someone to feed on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _P.O.V Change_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _All mikealsons P.O.V_**

 **Elijah -** As soon as Damon left we got Stefan settled and kol gave him candy which I specifically said not to give him but now that I think about it how could you resist that face!

 **Rebekah -** I took Stefan up to his new room so he could play with some of his new toys which consisted of small army men, two wolf plushes, his stuffed bunny which Damon said had gone missing, and a sketchbook because Klaus is trying to teach him how to draw. After Stefan got settled he got engrossed in his own little world, which I then knew I should give him some space for his little mind to run wild I left the room and went down to talk to nik, Elijah, and kol.

 **Elijah -** It had been approximately an hour and I decided to go and check on Stefan, but as I was walking up the stairs I saw Stefan just about ready to come down, I vamped over to him and picked him up and brought him down the stairs where I placed him in the kitchen and got him a snack.

" so Steffy, your choices are..

Goldfish

A sandwich

Crackers.."

" CANDY " Stefan screamed, i flinched back at the piercing sound

" Stefan you know there is no candy before or after lunch now what would you like "

" I want candy! " Stefan screamed as he threw his fork at the floor

I walked over to him and looked him dead in the eyes

" young man you do not act like that I am your uncle and you will respect me, that was very rude and you could have broken something now your are most certainly not getting any candy for the rest of the day! "

Stefan's eyes filled with tears and I immediately regret yelling at him, but before I could get yo him a very confused Klaus came in holding a sniffling Stefan, my heart broke in two as I looked at the sight.

 **Klaus -** " I already talked to Stefan and that was very bad of him and that he would never act like that again "

" now Stefan what do you say to me and your uncle Lijah "

" I sowwy uncle Lijah and Nicky I didn't mean to really "

" we no darling we just don't want you to hurt yourself now what would you like to do "

" can we play wolf? " Stefan asked hesitantly

" of course we can now close your eyes " since I am a hybrid I can shift at will so I quickly shifted into my wolf form

" alright Stefan you can open your eyes " Elijah said

Stefans eyes flew open and he ran at me giggling and laughing, he jumped onto my back and snuggled into my fur, I then began to trot around all the rooms in the house at a normal speed, after we did our little ride Stefan sat down in front of the plasma screen TV in the living room and started watching whatever animal show was on, I laid down right next to him and he started petting my head, I licked his hand and he laughed and went back to watching his show. After the show was over Elijah came into the room and said it was time for his lessons, Elijah just liked to teach Stefan random little things about the world and Stefan absorbed all of it like a sponge, I took this time to shift back into my human forms and slip back into my clothes.

 **Elijah -** The smallest penguin in the world is 16 inches tall

There are more life forms on your skin then in the entire planet

Otters sleep holding hands

The last man to walk the moon was gene cernan

Stefans face was amazing his eyebrows were knitted together and he had a very serious expression on his face

" now Stefan what would you like to do " I asked sweetly seeing as I already knew the newer it was getting to be quite late and I this time everyday Stefan likes to fall asleep in klaus's arms

I didn't wait for a response as I picked up a sleepy Stefan and brought him out to Nicklaus who cradled him in his arms and they both fell asleep to the sound of each others heartbeats.


End file.
